good_idea_conchfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot hooks and rumours
Hey it's plot hooks and rumours Phandalin Wave Echo Cave As relayed by Sildar: More than five hundred years ago, clans of dwarves and gnomes made an agreement known as the Phandelver's Pact, by which they would share a rich mine in a wondrous cavern known as Wave Echo Cave. In addition to its mineral wealth, the mine contained great magical power. Human spellcasters allied themselves with the dwarves and gnomes to channel and bind that energy into a great forge (called the Forge of Spells), where magic items could be crafted. Times were good, and the nearby human town of Phandalin prospered as well. But then disaster struck when orcs swept through the North and laid waste to all in their path. A powerful force of orcs reinforced by evil mercenary wizards attacked Wave Echo Cave to seize its riches and magic treasures. Human wizards fought alongside their dwarf and gnome allies to defend the Forge of Spells, and the ensuing spell battle destroyed much of the cavern. Few survived the cave-ins and tremors, and the location of Wave Echo Cave was lost. For centuries, rumors of buried riches have attracted treasure seekers and opportunists to the area around Phandalin, but no one has ever succeeded in locating the lost mine. In recent years, Phandalin has become a rough-and-tumble frontier town. More important, the Rockseeker brothers-a trio of dwarves-have discovered the entrance to Wave Echo Cave, and they intend to reopen the mines. Unfortunately for the Rockseekers, they are not the only ones interested in Wave Echo Cave. Banshee's Bargain Sister Garaele '''seeks to exchange a jeweled silver comb to a vain banshee known as Agatha, in exchange for a spellbook belonging to the legendary mage Bowgentle. Offered two healing potions in exchange to go north of Conyberry and attempt it for her. Agatha traded it to Tsernoth from the city of Iriaebor more than 100 years ago. '''Orc Trouble As seen on a notice in Phandalin Townmaster's Hall, Harbin Wester is looking for someone to head east down the Triboar Trail to Wyvern Tor and deal with a band of orcs supposedly causing trouble for travelers. Offers 100gp as reward. Goblin Stronghold According to Sildar and corroborated by Yark, someone calling themselves the Black Spider was paying the Cragmaws to watch out for Gundren Rockseeker, capture him, and send him and anything he was carrying back (including a map - to Wave Echo Cave) to King Grol, chief of the Cragmaws, at Cragmaw Castle - and they succeeded. Backstory The Harbinger of Chaos Nemeia's Patron guided her to Phaldalin in search of a mysterious and powerful tome containing secrets of The Patron's greatest foe, a powerful demon. Innocuously revealing this information to her party who she was informed had information about the tome sparked a chain of events that led to Whisper attempting to murder her in her sleep. Indeed, she would have succeeded were it not for Nemeia's necklace, a gift from her Patron and the only way she had of contacting them; it shattered, saving Nemeia's life, but severing her connection. She confronted Whisper, who was visibly distressed out of her mind, driven to such lengths by fear alone as to kill an otherwise friendly and trustworthy stranger/companion. Indeed, taking pity on her, she allowed Sa'if to restrain her, an act that calmed (and perplexed) Whisper. Not expecting such compassion from what Whisper assumed to be a mortal enemy, the Elf relaxed somewhat and began revealing fragments of her story: she was being pursued by agents of some dark demonic force, agents who had made several attempts on her life previously, each of which she had only narrowly survived. Why? She was in posession of a great power's tome, a power she knew only as The Harbinger of Chaos. According to Nemeia, this demon is the great foe, arch-nemesis to her Patron, a patron who now she has lost all contact with. Whisper, unsure whether she should believe the Tiefling, or whether this is all part of a grand ploy to get her to reveal the location of the tome, a secret she would otherwise take to her grave, offered the Tiefling a deal: if they could re-establish the connection with Nemeia's Patron, and if they could convince Whisper that they are to be trusted, then she will take Nemeia to the tome, and together they will fight to destroy the evil force that murdered Whisper's family. The Devotion of a Father Sa'if's two daughters are kidnapped, he strives to free them from captivity. He was working with the Dwarf Gundren, tracking slavers through the underworld dwarven tunnels, looking for leads. But Gundren has disappeared, caught up in the hunt for the fabled Lost Mine of Phandelver.